


Our First Thanksgiving

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin insists upon having a huge Thanksgiving meal - much to Oli's dislike (at first at least).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving today (and just a great day in general if you don't live in the US)!

Oli didn't understand why Kellin wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving. It was only going to be him and Kellin - no one else. And Kellin had insisted upon making and doing the works; a turkey, dressing, pies (apple, pumpkin, and cherry - who needs all of that pie?), sweet potato casserole, rolls, and cranberry sauce. And sometime during the conversation of what he wanted to have Kellin mentioned some type of wine or another but Oli had been so overwhelmed with the list of food that he had said he wanted to make that he didn't remember what he had said about the wine. Oli had told Kellin that there was no reason to make all of that food when it was just the two of them, but Kellin had given Oli his puppy dog eyes and kissed his neck oh so tenderly in that place that drove Oli insane and Oli just couldn't say no to all of that. 

He couldn't say no to Kellin.

So, on Thanksgiving day, Kellin woke Oli up at six in the morning with a warm kiss on his forehead.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Baby!" he said with a huge grin. Oli blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at his alarm clock.

"It's six AM," he said, before pulling the covers over his head and burying himself deep within their warmth. Kellin pulled the covers right back off and crawled on top of him, causing all of Oli's attention to focus on Kellin instead of the bed and sleep.

"And? It's Thanksgiving. We've got to get started if we hope to have everything ready by noon," Kellin said, rolling his hips into Oli's slightly. Oli was not amused by his boyfriend's tactic of waking him up and teasing him to no end at all. Kellin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Oli's once before hopping off of him. "Come on, you need to get the turkey in the oven."

"What do you mean me? I don't know how to cook!" Oli said, giving up on the hope of sleep since Kellin had gotten him too aroused to even consider it.

"Neither do I, but I'm trying anyways," Kellin pointed out, walking out of their bedroom. Oli sighed as he looked after him and decided that maybe if he played along and at least tried to enjoy it, he would end up actually having a good time - and he especially would if Kellin ended up finishing what he had started. He pulled on some sweatpants that had been lying on the floor next to their bed and walked into the kitchen, finding Kellin wearing a red polka dotted apron on over his skinny jeans and Drop Dead shirt and making some coffee.

"Where is the turkey?" Oli asked, walking across the kitchen floor over towards Kellin. Kellin looked over at him like he was crazy.

"In the fridge, where it has been all week," Kellin laughed, handing a mug of coffee to him. "Drink up - you definitely need it."

Oli sighed heavily before taking the mug from Kellin and taking a sip. He sleepily read the directions on the turkey and prepared the oven and eventually put it in.

"Okay, the turkey is in the oven," Oli said, sitting down at the island in their kitchen and looking over at Kellin, whom was now mixing up something in a bowl. Kellin looked over at him and Oli saw that he had flour all over his face, especially on his nose. 

"Get started on the dressing, then," he said, pouring milk into the bowl in front of him. Oli got up and walked over to Kellin and put his arms around his waist.

"Can we have a little fun, first?" Oli cooed, kissing on the little bit of exposed skin on his neck. "I promise I'll make you feel good."

Kellin closed his eyes and got lost in the moment before reopening them and turning to give his boyfriend a playful glare.

"Later," he smiled, turning back towards his bowl. "Be sure to get started on the dressing. The recipe is right by the fridge-" Kellin started before being cut off by Oli sneaking a quick kiss.

"Fine. I can wait," Oli smiled, walking away from Kellin and leaving him blushing and just a bit breathless.

***

"I can't wait until it's all done," Kellin said to Oli as they both laid out the plates and silverware on the dining room table. Oli sat down his own plate before answering.

"Yea, it does smell pretty good," Oli admitted with a sly smile. Oli knew that Kellin wanted to eat before doing anything, but Oli was getting to his breaking point. He could not get his mind off of the feeling Kellin had given him that morning when sitting on top of him - and all he wanted was for him to do it again, but without their clothes on. And the very thought of Kellin naked and on top of him was clouding his thoughts so much that he didn't even notice when Kellin walked behind him and kissed his neck.

"Let's go get everything ready for-" Kellin said before being cut off by Oli spinning around and colliding their lips together. Kellin kissed him back and Oli moaned into the kiss.

"I have something else we can do while we wait," Oli said, breaking apart their kiss and grabbing Kellin's hand, which he promptly yanked away.

"We will eat first and then mess around. I promise," Kellin said. As soon as he had said it, however, Oli gave up on trying to get Kellin to walk to the bedroom by himself, and he instead picked him up bridal style (with much ease, as had worked on his biceps all year long) and carried him there instead.

"Hey! Put me down, Oli!" Kellin laughed, kicking his legs a bit, but it did no good. Oli was dead set on messing around with Kellin right then, and there was nothing that could change his mind. 

"Okay, I'll put you on the bed, then," Oli said, dropping Kellin onto the bed on his back and immediately started working on taking off Kellin's clothes. Kellin fought just a bit until Oli had his bottoms off and wrapped a hand around Kellin's cock, changing Kellin's mind completely and causing him to throw his head back onto the bed.

Oli smirked at Kellin's reaction and continued rubbing his cock, spitting on his hand once and then using it so that his hand would slide easier on it. 

"Uh, Oli," Kellin gasped, bucking his hips up into Oli's hand.

"Feel good?" Oli asked, speeding up his pace a bit.

"Uh huh," Kellin whimpered, grasping the sheets on either side of himself - just so he could do something with his hands. "So fucking good, Oli."

"Enjoy it, Love," Oli said, climbing onto the bed and sat in between Kellin legs and kept on giving his cock his complete and full attention. Kellin started pushing his hips up into Oli's hand at a constant rhythm, letting Oli know that he was probably ready to fuck at that point. Oli removed his hand from Kellin's pretty cock and stood up in order to remove his own clothing, to which Kellin responded with biting his lip seductively as he watched him.

"Come on, Oli. Give it to me," Kellin said, scooting closer towards the edge of the bed as he watched Oli undress. Once all of his annoying clothes were finally removed, he yanked Kellin's legs so that he was close enough to the edge of the bed so that he had enough access to him. Oli spread Kellin's legs open before lightly pressing the tip of his wet cock at Kellin's entrance.

"Uh, Oli, don't tease me," Kellin whimpered, putting his own hand around his dick and starting to pump it some. Oli pushed in slightly, causing a soft gasp to be emitted from Kellin's pretty lips, which only fueled Oli's lust towards him.

"That's it, Baby. Fucking enjoy it," Oli moaned, finally pushing in all the way into his boyfriend and causing Kellin to silently scream out in pain. But Kellin was soon writhing underneath Oli once he had found the perfect angle to fuck him at so that he felt good. Kellin's words had turned into complete nonsense once Oli had found his sweet spot, every other word was either 'fuck' or 'Oli'. Oli sped up his pace of fucking him, getting close to the edge himself just seeing Kellin unravel before his eyes, and he took over with stroking Kellin's dick - he wanted to be the one to cause his orgasm.

"Come on, Love. Let me see you fucking cum for me," Oli said, driving Kellin even more insane. 

"Oh, Oli, I love you," Kellin moaned as he came all across his pale stomach. Oli rubbed Kellin's cock a couple more times before putting both of his hands on either side of Kellin on the bed to steady himself and feel just the right sensation to cum inside his lover. 

"Oh, fuck, you feel so good," Oli moaned, cumming inside of Kellin. After Oli had come down from his daze, he threw himself down onto the bed beside Kellin and laid there.

"Damn, you just get better and better every time," Kellin laughed, really meaning it. Oli smirked.

"I know. Now wasn't that worth it?" Oli said as he and Kellin started to clean up and put their clothes back on.

"Wait!" Kellin practically screamed after he had pulled his shirt back on over his head.

"What?" Oli asked as he watched Kellin freak out for no apparent reason.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what - oh."

They both looked at each other in utter horror as they realized that the smell that hung in the air was the smell of burnt food. Both of them ran into the kitchen, and were greeted by a wave of black smoke coming from the oven. Kellin rushed to get pot holders while Oli opened the front of it, revealing a extremely burnt turkey along with several other dishes that were pitch black. Kellin used the pot holders to get the turkey out and he placed it on top of the oven, and after he did, he started to cry.

"Oh, Kellin!" Oli exclaimed, rushing over to Kellin's side and putting an arm around him. "Baby, I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's not that. It's not your fault, Oli. I just-"

"No, really-" Oli started, but Kellin cut him off.

"I just wanted us to have a perfect Thanksgiving with you and now it's ruined! I just wanted to make good memories with you and-"

"Kellin," Oli said, shaking Kellin so that he would look at him. "This is the best Thanksgiving I've ever had. No matter what happened or how the food tasted it was going to be. And it is because it is with you."

After Oli said what he did, Kellin started crying harder - this time his tears from happiness. They both cleaned up together and decided to just eat sandwiches at the dining room table. But Kellin and Oli both knew that it was the best Thanksgiving that either or them had ever had - because it was the first one that they had each other.


End file.
